Cellular phones now proliferate our society. In the United States alone over 90% of adults own a cellular phone. These devices have replaced traditional land lines for many users. Cellular phones are now manufactured having sizes that easily fit into a pocket of a user, which enhances their mobility but also has lead to an issue of misplacement of the cellular phones. As cellular phones are small they are easily misplaced by users. Once a user has misplaced their cellular phone they have limited techniques to attempt to locate the position of the phone. While some software applications exist to assist a user in tracking the location of the phone, these applications are unable to do so if the phone has been turned off or the battery is no longer charged.
The aforementioned existing technology for phone location assistance is all dependent on the phone itself. Any malfunctioning of the cellular phone and the technology is rendered useless. As is known in the art, the majority of cellular phone users utilize a protective case that is surroundably mounted to the cellular phone. Existing protective cases provide impact and other types of protection for the cellular phone. No existing cellular phone case is configured to provide location assistance for the cellular phone to which it is surroundably mounted thereto.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cellular phone case that is configured to provide location assistance for the cellular phone to which it is attached.